


电涌

by goldenwind



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 20:51:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 73
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9343613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenwind/pseuds/goldenwind
Summary: 硬是在肉鸽王里吸了一口PA糖，我觉得我是一个人。





	

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks Cymbidia write the English version.  
> you can search “Power Surge” as the name.  
> Cause only work text can edit the link, you can find it downward.

[http://archiveofourown.org/works/13486095/chapters/30924414?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_147608034](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13486095/chapters/30924414?show_comments=true&view_full_work=false#comment_147608034)

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

         "我创造了你。"西斯尊主抚摸着黑色的装甲，粗糙的手滑过光滑的金属与塑料，发出刺啦刺啦的声张。  
        维达抖了一下，为这种熟悉的声音。全新的维生系统方才在他的身体上装配成功，探针刺破皲裂成块的皮肤，深深地潜入到肌体中。他能感觉到微末的电流沿着探针在血管和筋骨间爬行，细微的触感像是早年修理机械时被漏电的设备击打时的刺痛。  
        ——然而这丝毫比不上穆斯塔法的火焰，灼热如光鞭烙在皮肤上，留下斑驳且不可修复的伤疤。  
        "我拯救了你。"他听见西迪厄斯满意地笑起来，粗糙的抚摸隔着金属直接落在皮肤上，原力驱使着他反复体会着这不可言喻的亲密，"看，现在的你，如此美丽。比你初生时更甚。"  
        维达猛然抬起头，头颈连接处的骨骼立刻发出吱嘎的抗议，连着脊柱的神经反馈装置电了他一下作为行为识别，“你说什么？”他嘶哑地喊起来，然而只有呼吸器里干巴巴的电子音回应着他。  
        “你会习惯这个的，我的徒弟。”西迪厄斯看到了他的战栗，在罩袍的阴影里放声大笑，“欧比王背叛了你，但我赐予你新的一切。”  
        一瞬间维达想起议长对安纳金说过的故事，普雷格斯与西迪厄斯的实验。“你做了这些！”他咆哮着，在金属外壳下残躯行将倒塌，“你做了一切！”康复中心手术室的墙壁在原力愤怒的漩涡下发出火花与不堪重负的尖叫，而他皮肤深处的探针回应着他的原力，看不见的电流鞭打着他，他为此愈发愤怒。  
        “够了！”直到西迪厄斯打断了一切，他被原力闪电扔到冷冰冰的墙上。“憎恨，是的！憎恨！但不是对我，维达，你应当忠诚与我。”新上任的皇帝招了招手，两名红衣卫兵静悄悄地出现在他身后，“我拯救了你，而你应当为此臣服。”  
        红衣卫兵架住了维达，直到他不再因为探针的反馈而痉挛。  
        他会熟悉这个。

  
end


End file.
